


Scott & Gordon & Blindfold & Wreckage

by StrongerWithThePack



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerWithThePack/pseuds/StrongerWithThePack
Summary: Scott and Gordon are forced into a tricky situation. Can they trust each other enough to get out of it?Prompt from the Whump Generator on Tumblr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Scott & Gordon & Blindfold & Wreckage

**Scott & Gordon & Blindfold & Wreckage**

Scott struggled as he was dragged forward by two of Dr. Franklin's henchmen. There wasn't much he could do with his wrists and ankles strongly taped together though. There was a car in front of them but there was something not quite right about it. It was too rounded, and the doors were hidden from view. Glass covered the entire front half.

He turned trying to spy his brother. Gordon was slightly behind him being carried over the shoulder by another man. He was kicking his legs fiercely as the man struggled to keep hold of him. All the men wore the same uniform and if that didn't scream evil organisation he didn't know what did.

"Do you like the look of the car Scott?"

Scott turned back around to see the man who had orchestrated all of this. Franklin wore a white lab coat and grinned sickeningly as he stood in front of his creation. Scott remained silent as he continued his struggles half-heartedly as they came to a stop. The men still kept a tight grip on his arms.

The man rubbed his hands together, too gleefully and laughed. "Well you'll find out soon enough. Secure them boys."

What Scott was not expecting was to be forced into the driver's seat. The interior was bare. Two seats and a steering wheel. No controls, no buttons, nothing. Straps were wrapped around his torso securing him to the chair.

"What the hell?" Scott protested.

The passenger-side door was opened and Gordon was thrown in next to him, his brothers head hitting off the roof of the car in the process.

"Hey!" His brother protested.

"Oops." The guy replied with a shrug before pushing Gordon back against the seat and pulling the straps out and around him too. His brother was already tied at the wrists and ankles the same as him but as he was secured to the chair his arms were forced under the straps keeping them secured to the seat as well.

In comparison, Scott's arms were still free and only his torso had been fastened to the car seat. The guy who'd been securing him took out a knife and Scott braced at the sight of it. He was caught off guard as the tape around his wrists was cut and his arms were momentarily free before one was grabbed and held against the wheel. Zip ties were produced and Scott pulled back sharply as the man tried to fasten his wrist there.

Scott swung out with his other hand but he couldn't twist his body because the straps and fell short. The guy laughed as he pulled the tie tight, causing Scott to wince. His other hand was seized and promptly given the same treatment. His hands were now securely fastened to the wheel precisely at 10 and 2. He didn't like where this was going and shared a confused look with Gordon who was now thoroughly trapped against his own seat.

"Well, this is different." Gordon commented as he wriggled under the straps.

Scott flexed his hands trying to remove them from the steering wheel but it just made the ties pinch at his skin painfully.

Franklin's voice boomed through a speaker at the front of the car. "I'm sure you've figured it out by now but you're going to be testing out my new prototype."

Scott frowned. "Why us?"

"Let's just say I have a rather chequered past with your father." The sentence turned into a growl and Scott felt his stomach drop.

He and Gordon shared a grim look. This sounded personal.

"What do you want us to do?" Scott asked wearily.

"Just drive Scott."

"And then you'll let us go?"

"Sure." He replied easily. "If you survive that is."

And then the guy who'd strapped him to the wheel was back in his face with the duct tape and Scott recoiled. He was pulled forward sharply and the guy started to wrap it in the layers around his head, covering his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott grunted as the tape pulled painfully at his hair.

"Oh I didn't mention?" The same voice echoed around the car as Scott was forced into darkness. "Your brother will be navigating for you."

Scott grit his teeth. "You're insane."

"Don't you trust your brother Scott? Isn't that what you Tracy's are known for?"

Scott jumped as his door was slammed shut.

"Uh Scott?" Gordon startled from beside him. "The car is moving."

"Good luck boys." The man said before they heard the speakers click off.

"Talk to me Gordon." Scott could feel the slow rolling of the car and his heart sped up at the memory of the minefield that had been in front of them.

"Right, right yeah, this is crazy, okay we're moving pretty slow." Gordon rambled. "There's a wall coming up ahead, uh, turn right."

Scott turned the wheel towards the right, which was much harder than it should've been when he couldn't move his hands around the wheel. He could feel the car rolling around him. They were only moving at a slow crawl but the sweat still dripped down his forehead.

"Okay yeah straighten up now, great." Gordon continued. "It's like a maze of walls. Coming up on a left turn in 3, 2, 1…okay and straighten up."

Once they'd made the turn the car jerked and Scott jolted in his seat.

"Wow okay we're speeding up. Dammit." Gordon swore. "Coming up on another left, going to be a sharper turn this time in 3, 2, 1…"

Scott swerved to the left with more force this time, wincing as something scraped the side of the car.

"It's fine, it's fine, straighten up now. A little to the right. Perfect. Hold it there."

"There's a ramp coming up, just keep it straight and brace for a bump."

At the speed they were going the ramp was anything but gentle and Scott bounced in his seat as they flew over it, grunting a little on the impact.

They continued like this for a while, Gordon giving him a constant stream of directions and Scott frantically trying to keep up. The car scraped off more walls than he would've liked but this was insane. There wasn't even time to process what was going on because he was too busy trying not to get them killed.

He couldn't control the speed of the car at all but he knew they were travelling ridiculously fast. If he and Gordon weren't so used to working together this already would've ended very badly.

"What!?" Gordon suddenly exclaimed. "Uh left, left, left, now!"

Scott swerved suddenly and the back of the car jarringly hit off the wall as they turned, metal screeched and the car bounced.

"Ahh right slightly to straighten up. Perfect." Gordon said frantically. "Sorry, sorry the window has gone dark I can barely see anything. Bump!"

They were briefly in mid-air as they shot over a speed bump and the landing was far from soft. Scott grunted, what was this guy trying to test here exactly?

"Dammit! U-turn up ahead, we're never going to make that at this speed, dammit!" Gordon shouted. "Okay full 180 in 3, 2, 1…"

It was never going to work. Scott might've been able to pull it off if he'd had a hand break to swerve with but a sharp 180 at the speed they were going at just wasn't possible. The side of the vehicle scraped off the first wall before ploughing full-speed into the next one. Scott barely even felt the impact as he was slammed into unconsciousness.

*

Scott woke up smelling smoke. He gasped sharply at the pain radiating from his leg. He tried to open his eyes but was met with the resistance of the duct tape still tightly wound around his head. His breathing faltered and he tugged on sharply on his outstretched arms. He hissed as the pulling caused more pain and a hot, sticky liquid rolled down his arms.

He shifted at the uncomfortable position and felt the glass shards rattling around him. The breeze that met his face was a clear indication that the glass window hadn't survived their impact with the wall. Wait. _Their?_

"Gordon?" He gasped and then chocked slightly as he inhaled some smoke. Coughing he tried again. "Gordon!"

No answer.

He started pulling on the restraints with a renewed purpose. His leg screamed at the movement. There was a crushing pressure on one of his legs but he pushed through. He pushed through the pain. He pushed through the blood that was bubbling down his arms from what were probably deep cuts from the glass. He needed to get out of these bloody zip ties, and he needed to get this stupid tape of his head.

He screamed out in frustration. "Gordon!"

He was desperate to get out of the restraints, but his struggling was just making him dizzy and his efforts were weakening. It was harder to tell you were about to pass out when you couldn't see anything to begin with so Scott floated unawares back into oblivion.

_fin._


End file.
